ML PV Appreciation Week 2018 Part 1
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Hey! ML PV Appreciation Week is here Enjoy and the OC is Bridgette! Day 1: Girls Night Out; club scene. Day 2: Flowers; part of my Bruisemates AU. Day 3: Spring Break; Allegra and Claude. Day 4: Hot Springs; Day 5: Superpowers/Fairy Tales; Little Red Riding Hood BriChat AU. Day 6: Musical AU. Day 7: Disney AU
1. Day 1: Girls Night Out

**Hey! ML PV Appreciation Week 2018 has come and gone but I'm still working on it :) Enjoy and Sorry for the slow updates!**

 **Day 1: Girls Night Out (loosely based on Edorazzi's Twin AU)**

Bridgette Cheng just turned 21 and tonight her cousin Marinette and best friend Allegra were going out to celebrate. Marinette was older and had a friend, Nino, who was a DJ at a new club. Alya was Marinette's best friend and was already there. The girls packed themselves and their cute dresses into a cab and made their way to the club. Allegra was the first out, her long blond hair was braided down her back with sparkle bobby pins tucked neatly and her dress was a sparkly silver with purple accents, knee length and sleeveless. Marinette was in soft pink, her skirt and sleeves ruffled, sheer sleeves and a bit shorter than Allegra's skirt, and her hair was in a sophisticated bun. Bridgette wore her hair down, pin straight and it hit her middle back. Her dress was strapless midnight blue, sparkly and short, her legs looked a mile long and she was hoping someone would notice. Leaving and tipping the cab, the girls made their way past the bouncer and into the club. The place was packed but Allegra found a spot at the bar and they got drinks right away. Marinette ran off to find Alya and her friend before his set. Allegra and Bridgette sipped their vodka tonics and surveyed the room. To their right, set in a corner, was a young blond man, he wore a grey shirt, black vest and slacks, and a tie. He seemed like he didn't want to be there and was sipping some brown liquid.

"What do you think of that man there?" Bri pointed out the man to Allegra.

"He is cute, if you like that stoic and brooding type." She smirked at her and gave her elbow a nudge. "Go over and ask him to dance, tell him that it's your birthday." Bridgette blushed and downed her drink for confidence, the boy was extremely cute and his scowl didn't deter her at all. She didn't know anything about flirting but she was going to give it her best shot.

Before she could reach the man, another shot from the dance floor to his side, excitedly tugging his arm. The excited blonde looked familiar but the club was dark and she couldn't be sure. Bri thought he might be the elusive Adrien Agreste. That would mean the man he was tugging might be Felix Agreste. She moved closer, curious as to what was happening between them. Felix was tugging his arm back and away from Adrien and scowling at him. He downed his drink and Adrien took it from him and was moving in her direction. _Oh no._ she discovered he was Adrien, and he noticed her. He set the glass on the bar and looked at her then back to Felix and her eyes darted to both of them. Next thing she knew he had her arm and was dragging her toward the other man. She was shocked, she was gently pushed and, with her clumsiness, ended up in the other man's arms.

"Felix! Dance with us!" _Ah, so I was right. Oh shit, I'm still in his arms. His warm, strong arms. Focus Bridgette!_ She snapped to attention, looking up at him she noticed he was blushing, just like she was. Adrien was babbling next to them and she realized she needed to pay attention to this strange situation. She took a step back from Felix and turned to Adrien.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"He wishes for us to dance with him and his new friends. Adrien doesn't get out much and acts like a child."

"And you are a stuffy old man!"

"I am only 42 seconds older."

"More like 42 years" Adrien mumbled that but it was still heard. Bridgette couldn't believe this was her first meeting with the Agreste twins.

"Uh, I'm Bridgette, nice to meet you both." She turned to Felix, "Would you like to dance?" she blushed and darted her eyes away at the word dance.

 _Oh shit, she's cute._ "If you wish." Adrien accepted Felix's answer as yes and grabbed both of their arms and lead them to the dance floor. Adrien went right to Marinette and hugged her from behind, Allegra was dancing near them with some brunette male. Well, apparently his new friends were hers. Bridgette turned to Felix and he took her hand and placed his other on his waist. He was awkward in his attempted to dance a waltz in a crowded club to a foreign beat. She laughed and moved his other hand to her waist, she stepped closer and threw her arms around his neck. The beat slowed and she swayed in his arms, he was trying to figure out how to dance to this kind of music and she tried her best to get him to move with her. She often caught him looking over at Marinette and Adrien, analyzing their dancing for some sort of distinct pattern or flow. The beat picked up and with it came her laugh again, this snapped his head back to her.

"My cousin and your brother are fine, just relax and feel the beat." Bridgette turned in his arms, backing up against his chest and moving her hips to the music. His hands clenched on her waist but she felt him loosen and move with her. She smiled and caught Marinette and Adrien's eyes, they both shot her a thumbs up. She giggled and let her arms relax and move freely. The night went on, Nino came on to play his beats, and Felix actually enjoyed his time dancing and learning with Bridgette. The night was coming to an end and they were all outside exchanging numbers, Bridgette and Felix stood off to the side by their rides.

"So, I had a lot of fun tonight..." She trailed off, unsure if she should get his number.

"Would you like to have fun in a quieter place next time?" She balked, did he just try to use a pick up line or was he just a little awkward. He was blushing and had a hand on the back of his neck, looking away. She decided he was maybe trying to ask her out and took another chance this night.

"I know this small cafe, did you want to exchange numbers and we can plan?" he seemed relieved she suggested that and they shared their phones. She handed his back and was smiling super wide when her friends came over with Adrien in tow. The girls opened the taxi and got inside but not before Allegra shoved Bridgette into Felix's arms, once again. This time when he caught her, he also caught her lips. First kisses were stolen but it was good, Felix pulled her a little tighter and she melted. A cleared throat from behind Felix jolted them. Adrien was holding one hand over his mouth and the other was on the open black town car door. Felix grinned sheepishly to her and picked up her hand to place a small kiss on the back of it.

"Till next time Princess." _When did I magically become smooth? Oh well._ Felix left a flushed Bri and entered the car, Adrien smiled, waved, and followed after him.

"Bri! Stop standing there and get in!" Allegra giggled from the taxi, she made her way inside, dazed from their exchange. The girls laughed and spent the rest of the night talking about the fabulous night they all experienced and how great Bridgette's 21st year was going to be.


	2. Day 2: Flowers

**Day 2: Flowers (From my Bruisemate AU)**

Bridgette was jamming her thumb into her skin at her wrist in a circular motion, when finished she pressed in the middle. She was trying to go for a petal and center bruise, a flower, she knew it wouldn't show up on her skin, but her mates. Soulmate. That word always brought her joy when she heard the stories from her parents but now that was associated with sadness. Her mate was troubled and she didn't know who they were. The day she discovered the mass amount of bruises covering her was the day she knew she found her soulmate but also that something was wrong. The bruises fade but a few days later she felt terrible pain in the middle of the night and in the morning she was covered once again. She came to the conclusion that his skin was now unmarked and hers had to bear his marks. She tried to figure him out by leaving little hearts and flower bruises on him. Her occasional bumps from clumsiness no longer hurt her and that they now had to be on her mate.

She continued to press her thumbs in little heart shapes through her shirt, a long sleeve to cover the bruises from her mate. Gone were her shorts and dresses and now she was fully covered when needed. It was getting colder, closer to fall but she still wished to hold onto her warm weather clothing. The teacher called her name and Bridgette jumped enough that her knee hit the table hard, she assumed the pain would affect her mate. Answering the question asked, she sent a silent apology to her mate.

Felix stifled his groan from the sudden pain in his knee, the whole class he had felt little pokes to his arm and was sure he would have a string of hearts and flowers in a few hours. He always bruised easily but now that he found his soulmate it was faster. He felt terrible that they had to be subjected to his pain and abuse he used to endure alone. The sudden knee pain made the pen shoot a line across his paper. No one seemed to notice his groan or pen mistake. Leaning back in his chair, he pushed his sleeves up his forearm, before finding his mate this never would have happened, but now he was unmarked. He still wore his traditional dress shirts and slacks but was slowly becoming less stiff and more casual. Soon the bell rang and it was time to go home, he was so glad today was his short day and the rest of the night was going to be spent in the studio.

Felix was actually excited, today was the day his teacher promised to let him do bigger leaps and longer twirls. Finally his talent was being recognized and it felt nice to have positive enthusiasm from someone. On his way down the street, yes he successfully ditched the Gorilla and hoped it wouldn't get back to his father, he walked past a quaint flower shop. Much like the phrase, the boy stopped to smell the roses, and the tulips, carnations, and almost every other flower. An old lady walked out with fresh roses and tucked them into a barrel near him, all the scents were heavenly.

"Would you like one of my flowers dear?" Felix turned to the lady and realized she was speaking to him and holding out a rose. He nodded dumbly and gave her some euros, she attempted to give him change but he shook his head.

"Keep the change, I took advantage of their lovely smells." He turned from her giant smile and continued down the street, holding his thornless red rose. Rounding the corner his arm knocked into someone, reflexes had him reaching out to steady her. Surprised, both of them let out a light gasp, they recognized one another, Felix and Bridgette.

"Sorry Felix. Were you on your way to the studio?" Bridgette couldn't help but ask her questions, Felix was used to this by now.

"How did you know?"

"You said you danced ballet and I assumed you would attend the best dance studio in Paris for lessons when not at home." _I know your entire schedule but you can't know that yet._ She hoped her blushing face wasn't giving away her crush on him.

He nodded and handed out the red rose to her. "I apologize for bumping into you, but I must be on my way. See you tomorrow Bridgette." She was numb, Felix, her love, gave her flowers, well one flower. A single red rose, she wondered why he had it but didn't question it, instead she smiled dumbly and smelled it while walking in the opposite direction of Felix.


	3. Day 3: Spring Break

**Day 3: Quantic Squad Spring Break**

 **Short and kinda shitty sorry.**

Kid Mime was shouting his excitement from the rooftops, Musicca _(music-ca)_ was following behind and laughing at his antics. Spring Break was officially happening, Friday night and soaking in the moonlight. The pair were on patrol for a few more hours before the bug and cat took over. Musicca was actually glad it was just her and Kid, she found his exuberance cute. Pausing from their run, she raised her flute and blew a little tune toward him, he calmed down instantly. She took advantage and rushed him, full body tackle style, and he almost flew off the end of the roof. She had a full laugh and so did he. Claude scooted closer to the edge, sitting, Allegra did the same. Shoulder to shoulder they looked over the Seine, the moon was full and reflected off the dark water. Peaceful, Musicca leaned over and kissed Mime's cheek, he blushed.

"What was that for?"

"For being cute, also spring break means new start."

"No it doesn't."

"Don't ruin the moment." Kid leaned in and kissed her lips this time, she kissed back. Lost in the moment they barely noticed a yoyo swing by their heads, but Kid Mime definitely felt the sting of Chat Noir's belt tail against his arm. The black cat hero's laugh permeating the quiet night. Allegra sighed, the peaceful moment ruined as Claude took off after Chat. She was glad everyone was excited for spring break, because for her, it meant a new start.


	4. Day 4: Hot Springs

**Day 4: Hot Springs**

 **Not gonna lie, I got lazy and distracted.**

"Felix!" Felix cringed, he could hear Bridgette calling his name and running behind him. He kept his quick pace, but the girl could be very athletic and easily caught up to him.

"What is it, Miss Cheng?"

"What were the days you were going to China?" He answered her but was confused as why she was asking. He figured she would remember these things about him, she remembered everything else. "Great! I'll be there the same time!"

He skidded to a stop and turned to face her. "WHAT!?"

"My parents are flying me out to visit them in China. It's the same time you are going. Maybe we will be on the same flight. What province are you staying in?"

He sighed, she got excited over the littlest things. "I'm taking Father's private jet and I'm certain we will not see each other. Now if you would excuse me, I have places to be." He made it to the waiting town car and closed the door in her face, he watched it slightly fall. Felix didn't know why she was so happy, it's not like they would see each other, China was very large after all.

Bridgette was relaxing in the hot spring she missed, in her hometown. Paris was her new love, but this quiet town would always be her home. She sighed before slipping under the water, she rose out slowly and smoothed her wet hair. She swam a little deeper and decided to sit in one of the rocks, her favorite spot. Closing her eyes, she soaked in the moonlight, the water covered her chest but her pale shoulders shown in the night. The night sounds were calming but she felt something tugging at her mind. She squeezed her eyes tighter and listened carefully, she heard a male voice and hoped they weren't coming in for a dip. Rei assured her no one came this late and she was good to go, the hot spring wasn't really designed to have separate sides but was community type. She heard the door open and Rei bid the person a good night and she tucked herself further into the water, refusing to open her eyes until she heard them in the water.

The person prattled around, and she heard the towel swish before they hissed, entering the warm water. She didn't open her eyes until moments later when they spoke, they flew open due to shock at the voice.

"I didn't know anyone else would be in here. I apologize Miss."

Bri wanted to shout out his name but kept quiet, he did not recognize her, but she would know him anywhere. Surprise came over her features and she took in his chest before looking away, blushing. Under his suits she never could have imagined him as built as he was. His blond hair was perfect and so was the rest of him. His shoulders were broad with muscle and his chest looked nicely sculpted. She tried to control her thoughts to respond to him.

"If you are uncomfortable, I can close my eyes and turn away, if you want to leave, or I can?"

"N-No. I'm fine, I just didn't expect anyone else this time of night."

"That was my assumption as well." Since he didn't recognize her she decided to use a little ladybug confidence and luck.

"Especially not anyone as attractive as you." She doesn't know what came over her, that was a little too much confidence, she even gave him a wink. He blushed but refused to leave the eye contact.

"You ar-are quite attractive as well... Miss…?" Felix trailed off in attempt to learn her name.

"Are you always this formal?" She took a chance and stayed low in the water but made her way to sit next to him.

"I try my best to be polite. May you grace me with your name?" He saw her shoulder close to him, she was beautiful

"Ladybug." Felix froze in shock, the blush leaving his face. _Could she be her?_ He had heard that Ladybug was not spotted in Paris for a few days and here was a dark haired blue-eyed beauty calling herself Ladybug.

He smirked, if she wanted to play he would indulge in a little fun. "Well then, if that's the game you wish to play, I'm Chat Noir." It was her turn to blush now, Felix was being playful and calling himself by that tomcat's name.

"Business or Pleasure?" Felix sputtered at her question.

"WHAT!?"

She giggled. "Are you here for business or pleasure? What is your trip, you are also French, oui?"

"Oh, business, my father had business and I, a modeling shoot in the countryside."

"For the new edition of Gabriel?" Bridgette cursed herself, she gave herself away.

"Ah, so you know."

"Yes, Felix Agreste entered my hot spring. I am a fan of yours and your father's work though." He seemed a little saddened by the news, just another fan he thought.

"Will you grace me with your real name?"

She paused and put her finger on her cheek, pretending to think it through. "Mmm no. If you really want to know I'm sure you will figure it out." She reached out and pushed his face away with her hand before swiftly standing and grabbing her towel, wrapping it around herself quickly. Felix was cherry red, she had turned his face away playfully, but he got an eye full of her beautiful body. He looked down and was going to avoid her completely, but her feet came into view, he quickly darted his eyes up, trying to forget the fact she was in a towel.

"Will I see you again?"

"Sooner than you think." She winked and walked off, hiding herself behind the sliding door. He turned around and sank under the water, how did she have such an effect on him.


	5. Day 5: Fairy Tales

**Day 5: Superpowers/Fairy Tales (Little Red Riding Hood AU)**

 **This was for Edorzzi's Birthday some time ago and I'm finally posting it here :)**

A young girl was skipping through the forest, her red shoes made soft thuds again the soil. She was taught to be careful but she was also carefree. Yawning, he awoke with the sound of crinkling leaves and snapped twigs, someone was in his forest, disturbing him. His tail flicked once while he stretched his limbs out, peaceful nap was no more. The sounds grew closer and his cat ears twitched in anticipation. Bracing himself for a jump, he heard the girl stop her skipping and slow to a walk, he knew it was a young lady based on the little tune she was singing. Did she not know this was his forest, his territory, and yet, he couldn't smell the fear from her. Step by step, she finally came into view. She was studying a small piece of paper, her brown picnic basic on her left arm, but the most striking was her red hooded cloak. The whole cloak was red, the sleeves went to her elbow and the red faded to black at the bottom of the cape. The closer she got the more her face came into view, she was beautiful, pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair, and with his advanced eyesight, freckles over her nose and cheeks. Deciding he waited long enough, he leapt down with a silent landing and leaned against the tree, waiting for her to notice him.

She didn't.

His smirk fell when she passed him with no interaction, he liked them to notice, and he sighed. "Little Red, Little Red, trespassing is a crime in this forest." Her squeal brought the smirk back to his face, she spun on her heel to identify where his voice came from.

"Says who?" She crossed her arms and her blue eyes turned icy as she stared at him. _Interesting reaction._

"Why, myself of course," He would need to try another method. "Chat Noir at your service Little Red." He bowed in an over dramatic fashion and his tail swished behind him, drawing her attention.

She observed him carefully, the tail was almost as interesting as his ears were. The tail was thin and long, it looked just as fluffy as his cat ears, both black as night. His hair was a striking blond, slightly paler than sunshine yellow, softer. His eyes were cat like but a stormy grey and green combo that made him more mysterious. His clothing was black to match but she could see pale skin peeking out, he would have looked somewhat normal if not for the cat like features. The smirk adorning his face was supposed to be roguish, she guessed, but all she could do was giggle at him.

"Well, Chat Noir, I must be on my way. My grandmother is expecting me." She turned on her heel and went back on her way. She tucked the directions she was reading into her picnic basket. She couldn't believe he named himself Chat Noir, though it definitely fit the strange creature. She knew the forest was magical she just never knew how much was hidden from the public eye until now. She wondered how many other strange creatures must live in the forest, and what other mystical things it could hold.

He was a little shocked, she was walking away from him, _how dare she._ He sputtered a response before jumping after her and falling in step. "Might you grace me with your name?"

She hummed "Bridgette."

"That's a nice name. So, are those croissants I smell?" He leaned in extra close, when she turned to face him, she had to side step.

"Y-yes. I can spare one if you want?" _So kind of her to offer._

"Mmmm, not today. Allow me to walk you to your Grandmother."

"Oh, it's fine. I can manage, it's just up ahead" His cat eyes were starting to disturb her, she had so many questions she wanted to ask him. If he didn't leave soon her curiosity would break though.

"I don't see many humans in my forest. I'll stay. Ask your questions, I know you have them." He walked with almost regal grace, his head held high, blond hair framing his face, his smirk was almost infectious.

"Why are you a cat? Are there more of you? Is the whole forest magical? Why are you here? How did-" Bri couldn't hold it in any longer, he gave her the go ahead for her questions.

"One at a time." his voice was low but full of command that made her swallow her words. She took her time, carefully thinking of the right one to ask first.

"Why are you a cat?"

He sighed, this was always the first question. "I was cursed. Next."

"So you are not magical?"

"Curses are magic, but I don't possess magic, just bad luck." They continued walking, now in silence, gone was his smirk, and her face was full of emotion. A small cabin came into view through the trees, the exit of the forest as well. Carefully he watched the trees get thinner and slowed his pace. Bridgette was too lost in thought and kept walking, he gripped her wrist to pause her. Turning to him, she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I must leave you, Little Red. I'll be sure to catch you on the way back." He flipped his grip on her wrist and brought the back of hand to his lips. Catching her gaze, he pressed a kiss to her flesh and flashed her a smirk. She pulled her hand back quickly, as if it was on fire, confused she looked down at it. His laugh echoed and she looked up, only to see him leap into the trees. Looking back and her hand, she saw nothing wrong. It wasn't till later when her grandmother discovered the palm of her hand held a black paw print. She explained it was the mark of the Cursed Chat Noir and as long as she was in his forest, she would always be found. Bridgette was outraged, she was tied to him now, she barely knew him and now he would always know where she was when she traveled. That is, unless she decided to kiss him and break his curse, but she told herself that there was no way that was happening.


	6. Day 6: Musical AU

**Day 6: Musical AU**

 **From the Tumblr prompt; "I'm not drunk enough for this." A drabble from Blow Your Mind (my stripper au). Dedicated to Raven! Thank you for loving this as much as I love writing it. :D Songs: Crazy in Love and Drunk in Love by Beyonce, Telephone by Lady Gaga ft Beyonce.**

It was pure luck that Bridgette found the object of her affection sitting alone at the bar. She came here to get her mind off him, but fate had different plans. He had two empty seats next to him and the bar was packed. She slid into the one on his right and ordered a cosmopolitan with a vodka shot on the side, she needed the confidence.

Felix turned when he heard her voice and quickly downed his scotch and ordered another, his head was starting to get fuzzy, but it wouldn't be enough. Today was a rough day modeling and he didn't want to be at Chateau. Bridgette sat next to him and he thought he might want to be sober, so he doesn't turn into Chat Noir but decided it was whatever.

Bridgette downed her shot and started sipping her cosmo, she decided not to bother him and look around. She found out why it was so busy tonight, a sign with big bold letters announced it was karaoke night and she giggled wondering how terrible some people might be.

"I'm sorry about my father." Felix kept his voice low, but he felt the need to comfort her after today. His father had yelled at her for being incompetent when he had accidentally ripped a shirt from moving too vigorously during the shoot. It was not her fault and he wanted to defend her, but he wasn't Chat, he had to be Felix today.

She spun to face him, and a smile appeared on her face and he was puzzled. "It's fine! Don't worry, I'm already used to your father. Plus, I stitched it up in record time and in the end, he was happy, and the shoot went great." He nodded and wondered how she could always be so bubbly and excited. He took another giant gulp of his drink and turned more to see what she was surveying. His eyes also landed on the post she had seen, he paled.

Bri took some more sips before trying to engage the young Agreste in conversation again. Lately she had been trying to put him out of her mind and focus on Chat, but the model kept creeping into her mind.

"So," She pointed to the poster. "Karaoke?"

"Hell no." He downed the rest of his drink. He pointed with his glass to the rest of the bar. "I'm not drunk enough for this." Felix scowled at the excited singers and turned back to the bar for another drink.

"I might, another cosmo and maybe I'll belt out some Beyoncé." Her laugh was magic that fueled his soul, his mood picked up just from hearing it. When the bartender came by with his drink and a wink, he asked for another drink for Bri. She graciously accepted and finished her first drink before the bartender returned with another. "Thank you, but honestly, I don't think I'm that great of a singer."

"I guess we will find out now, won't we?" He gave her a cheeky smirk and she blushed, he reminded her so much of Chat and her heart thumped in her chest. Soon her drink was presented in front of her and she smiled at the bartender and took a sip, she noticed Felix watching her from the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back." He smirked and left his drink and seat with her, the leather jacket he must have worn was slung over the back of the stool. Felix went to write down Bridgette's name and picked a song fit for both even if she didn't know it yet. She had mentioned Beyoncé and he hoped she wouldn't disappoint or be mad at him. He returned and slid into his seat, picking up his drink and turning to face her, she was finishing her second drink.

"Would you like another?" He tipped his glass in her direction and she turned to face him, putting her empty one on the bar.

"Can I try what you're having?" She was bold and reached right out for his tumbler, he was a bit frozen and her fingers glided over his to take it and bring it to her lips. She took a decent sip and made a face in displeasure. Felix chuckled and took his drink back, there was a trace of pink lipstick on the rim and he smiled. He downed the rest and flagged down the bartender again, Bridgette looked to see the next performer sing and Felix took the opportunity to have all her drinks on his tab and order them both another.

He gave her the drink and realized her time was coming up and he would need to smooth this situation as best as possible. "It's really nice having someone to drink and spend time with. You feel the alcohol yet?"

"Yeah, I feel great, maybe I'll sing soon." She was all smiles and nodded along to the fading notes of music.

"Sooner than you think." He muttered. He heard the DJ start up applause for the last performer and announce the new one.

"Now, we have Bridgette singing Crazy in Love!" The applause was loud and Bri rounded on Felix, a shocked look on her face. He smirked and took her glass from her hand.

"Good Luck."

The song had been changed for a karaoke version and Bridgette stumbled over the words till she got the hang of it. _If Chat can perform, so can I._ She tried to channel Chat's confidence, luckily the alcohol coursing through her veins was helping her. He set down both the drinks, in favor of leaning forward and paying attention to her. She got into it after a while, smiling and dancing, singing to him, or so it felt.

 _When I talk to my friends so quietly_

 _Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me_

 _Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress_

She stuck her leg out, she was wearing sneakers with shorts and a nice blouse.

 _If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress_

 _It's the way that you know what I thought I knew_

 _It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you_

 _But I still don't understand_

 _Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Her gestures and dancing with the song were exaggerated and Felix thought she looked like she was having the time of her life. She was giggling by the end and ran off the stage toward Felix. She forgot to slow to a stop and barreled into him. He was clapping but quickly caught her, he laughed with her and she hugged him.

"That was my first time! Thanks Felix!" She pulled back to look up at him and he wished he were Chat and could kiss her, part of him wondered what she would do if he tried, so he did. His head bent down, and he lowered his eyes to her lips, her eyes widened and before he could get his head close enough she pushed away from him. "I-I'm sorry. I like you Felix, I do, but you are my boss's son and I have someone I like right now. We aren't together, but I want to be, and it wouldn't be fair to you." She looked away, blushing, she really did like Felix, but Chat found her first, he would have priority of her heart.

The night went on and they talked and laughed, Bridgette glanced at her phone.

"Oh my!"

"Is something the matter?" Felix took this opportunity to check his phone as well, hopefully his father hadn't tried contacting him. He had a message from Plagg about tomorrow's rehearsal and tucked the phone back into his pocket, not looking at the time.

"Just the time. I have an early day tomorrow with your father. Thank you so much for the drinks and conversation. I had a wonderful time." Both stood up and he helped her into her coat and she hugged him.

"Would you like my drive to take you home?"

"I wouldn't be a bother?"

"Never, in fact, I'm sure my father would insist on it." Felix texted his driver who was close and turned to offer his arm to Bridgette.

"One second." She pointed in the direction of the restrooms and he nodded his head.

"I'll be outside alright?" She nodded and hurried off, he went to wait by the curb and pulled out his phone, messaging Plagg back about rehearsal. He then shot a quick text off to Allegra, asking her opinion on if he should ask Bri for her number as Felix or Chat. She told him to get a separate burner phone and he rolled his eyes. He put the phone away and turned to face the bar doors to see Bridgette exit just as his car pulled up. He opened the door and reminded himself to not bow like Chat Noir would. Bridgette climbed in and he after her, she told the driver her address and they had a peaceful ride, the alcohol making them sleepy. Right before the car was going to stop, her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Princ-Bri, Bridgette, wake up dear, we are here." He nudged her awake and hoped she was too sleepy to realize his slip up. She straightened slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Do you want me to help you upstairs?" He offered.

"Oh, no. Thank you for bringing me home, I think I'll manage from here. I had fun tonight, Felix, we will have to hang out some other time." Her bright smile woke him up a little more and he exited the vehicle, holding open the door for her once more. She took his offered hand and climbed out, she didn't look back at him till her door was open, she gave a wave and he returned it before she entered her building.

Felix sighed and settled into his seat. "The apartment please, Gregory." He closed his eyes and really debated on Allegra's burner phone idea, he really wished to talk to Bridgette every day.


	7. Day 7: Disney AU

**Day 7: Disney AU**

 **I thought of Aladdin but honestly this is nothing like that XD TBH I tried to keep it short.**

Prince Felix stared out into the starry night sky, he sighed, and his father never let him out of the palace walls. He wanted freedom and adventure, and all he was left with was a lazy black panther. Turning from the balcony, he parted the curtain to return to his bed, Plagg was munching on something and he could care less. He threw himself onto the heap of pillows next to the large cat in a dramatic fashion.

"Plaaaagg, I want to go out, see the town, explore. Why do I have to be cooped up all the time?" The cat turned and licked his face and Felix fell off the bed trying to escape the smell. "Eww! How did you get ahold of Camembert again?" The cat could answer but made a sound that would have been either a laugh or a hairball. He wondered what he had done to get stuck with this type of pet, Plagg acted more princely than him sometimes. Plagg soon went to his own large bed and Felix was able to climb back into his own. He picked up a story book full of enchanting stories of mystery and adventure. He fell asleep before the 3rd chapter and his servants turned off the lamp and tucked him in, they made sure to mark the young prince's page, less they face is wrath.

Bridgette ran through the streets, the warm bread in her pack was probably just crumbs by now. She jumped over a barrel and dodged a knife, it stuck in the wall and she looked back in shock. Fleeing the scene she jumped up on a sturdy looking tent, the shopkeeper and enforcers hot on her tail. She ran as fast as she could then jumped, leaping through the air toward the rooftop. _Almost…_ Her jump was short and she was falling, lucky her hand caught the edge. She dangled, struggling, but eventually was able to pull herself onto the roof. Taking a quick breath and a small pause, she continued on, landing her jumps across the rooftops.

Stealing during the daylight wasn't her smartest idea but the smell of the bread called to her, if it wasn't crushed, that is. She head footsteps and darted into her hideout, quickly shielding herself behind some boxes. The footsteps paused but then ran past her, shouting out questions of where she was. She stayed still, not moving until she was sure they were gone.

Leaving her hiding spot she went to the corner of the small room and went up on her latter. Bri sat on the edge of her bed, straw pile with blankets really, and opened her bag. The bread she stole wasn't crushed, the bananas were bruised but that didn't matter to her. Fishing them out of the bag she broke off a piece and ate some, savoring it. Stealing would go over better during the night and she decided to take a nap, she would need more energy for later.

"Come on Plagg! Help me!" Felix was struggling, he had climbed up the wall of the garden and was almost free when his foot slipped. Now, he was dangling and only needed a boost, there was no one around but Plagg to help him. "I'll give you camembert! I swear!" The large black cat perked up and pranced over to the dangling boy, moving under his legs to give him a lift so he could have a better grip. He got up and over the wall, he eyed the cat. "Thanks Plagg, I'll be back soon." His head disappeared over the wall and the cat made a whining noise before curling up at the base of a tree by the wall.

Felix pulled the hood over his head more and the black scarf covered his lower face, he hoped nobody recognized him. The market at night was a lit with lanterns and people gathered selling all sorts of wares. He attempted to navigate and not bump into anyone but was not successful.

"Oof, sorry." A girl about his age bumped into him and barely made eye contact before moving past him and scanning the market.

"Are you lost?" Felix asked, the girl seemed jumpy and nervous, perhaps looking for someone."

"Mmm? Oh, no, I'm fine thanks." This time she got a good look at the man, He had the most beautiful blue green eyes she had ever seen, like a jewel. She felt herself flush looking at him, she couldn't see the rest of his face but those eyes would haunt her, so lonely and longing, she put off her quest for a moment. "I'm Bridgette." She held out her hand for him to shake and he stared at it for longer than necessary before reaching out to grip hers.

"Felix." He brought her hand to his covered lips and pressed a kiss on the back, slowly releasing her hand. Her blue eyes and gentle face captivated him, he knew he should not socialize with her but he couldn't resist, she didn't seem to recognize him or his name yet.

"Well, I must be go-"

"You there! Stop! Thief!" Bridgette was cut off by a familiar voice, she turned her head and caught the previous shopkeeper and a guard coming toward her. Spinning around, she gave a smile to the boy and sprinted past him. He was confused but then noticed the guards and sprinted after her.

Both parted ways but Felix quickly took to the rooftops and ran above her, he pushed himself to make it to the end of the alley first. She jumped up on some boxes and was about to try and make the large gap upwards when a hand invaded her view. She saw Felix.

"Come on!" She took his hand and he helped her up, both of them ran across the bricks, she ran by her small room in favor of following him. Both skidded to a stop at the end of the housing and market district and realized they were in palace territory.

He climbed down carefully and she followed, right before the ground she missed a foothold and was falling, she closed her eyes and braced for impact. It never came. Bri was caught in strong arms, tucked against his chest, he caught her under her legs and slowly lowered them for her to stand.

"Thank you!" She quickly kissed his cloth covered cheek and both turned toward the palace only for those guards to spot them.

"Felix sighed when they rushed toward him. "I'm sorry about this..."

"What-" He took a few steps forward and lowered his hood, next came his scarf.

"Fine, you caught me, leave the girl, and let's go inside." The men didn't touch him and they calmly walked toward the main doors, the guards eyeing her from frozen behind them.

Felix. The reason his name was so unique yet familiar was because he was the prince, she had been running around with a prince. Her cheeks heated up, she only wondered what kind of adventures she would have now, the first, sneaking up over his wall.


End file.
